


Prophecy or Planned?

by LighNight1997



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Death, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, High School, History, Magic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighNight1997/pseuds/LighNight1997
Relationships: Asuka Hokatsu/Tatsumi Hokatsu, Ruby Hokatsu/Leo Hamsaki, Taku Hokatsu/Coco Aydun
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

People used to say, rich people have it simple and easy since they can buy everything with money. Some may think that’s the way of living the perfect life.. 

And then there’s people like me, who try to escape from this caged bird like life.

My Name is Ruby Hokatsu I’m the heir of the Hokatsu family, and am 17 years old but my biggest dream is to not be the heir at all where i can do what i truly want without being told that its incorrect or wrong. I want to experience the sweet and sour times of my life, and not be caged and restricted like everyone else.

Suddenly Ruby’s Alarm clock rung, waking her out of her dream  
It was the 1st of March 2042***AD***  
Ruby’s Second Semester of Highschool starts.

“Ugh.. five more minutes please.. I’m still so tired”  
But the Alarm rang and rang  
She eventually got up.

“Huff, alright first day of second Semester here I come, but first let's get ready I feel like something will change hopefully.. But! There's no time to be feeling sad. I gotta get ready!”

She took a shower and got dressed then went downstairs  
Where she almost ran into her personal maid Rika!

“Ruby Hokatsu! I told you to not run down the stairs, you could fall or run someone, over hurting the other person or yourself! Please control your overflowing energy in the morning.  
Rika began mumbling 

“Oh morning Rika! I didn’t see you there, sorry my bad are my parents already eating breakfast or am I late again? I hope its pancakes i am craving them soo much”

Ruby began rushing into the Kitchen where she saw her family already eating breakfast!

Her Mother, Asuka Hokatsu  
Her Father, Tatsumi Hokatsu  
And her older Brother, Taku Hokatsu!

“Wow no fair! You guys already started without me and snatched all the pancakes away! What am I supposed to eat now ._.”  
She said, visibly annoyed.

“Well maybe sister you should wake up a bit earlier, since you always take about an hour in the Shower, but I gotta tell you these pancakes are delicious.!”  
He Smirked & teased his little sister

The two continued to fight over who gets pancakes or not, until their Father Tatsumi slammed his fist on the Kitchen table

“Silence you two! You know better how to act in this house, especially you Ruby! As the heir of this family you gotta oblige to the house rules and act accordingly to them. And you Taku as the older sibling shouldn’t you be more careful with your words around your sister? Now sit down and eat!”

He roughly ordered them.  
She then clicked her tongue at her father

“Tch so much for this family breakfast in the morning, I lost my appetite. I’ll be heading to school, maybe I will find something at the cafeteria that suits my taste.

She then gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and ran out of the  
House, to be greeted by her chauffeur Mikel!

“Good Morning Miss would you like me to drive you towards School?  
Or do you want to walk.”  
Mikel asked politely

“No that’s alright you can drive me to School Mikel it would take too long for me to walk to school”

Mikel then drove Ruby to her School 

When Ruby’s car arrived at the school gates the car was immediately surrounded by an enormous amount of girls

“Holy cow my brother is famous around those fangirls, it's almost scary to imagine the looks on their faces when they realize it isn’t him that’s being driven to School but me.”

Mikel then got out of the car ,and opened the door on the passenger seat to let Ruby outside.

Ruby then stepped outside with a smirk glancing at the girls that surrounded the car, they immediately saw Ruby and the girls began to leave with irritated faces.

Ruby couldn’t hold it in any longer and began to laugh wholeheartedly 

“Oh wow that was hilarious did you see the expression on their faces Mikel damn, well anyway thanks for driving me I gotta grab my semester schedule before the bell rings.”

“You’re welcome Miss and yes you should indeed hurry up, the bell is going to ring anytime soon have a nice day miss and stay strong.”

Mikel gave Ruby a reassuring smile


	2. Conflicts

She then went up to the Schedule board on the 2nd floor, and saw familiar faces she didn't want to meet first thing in the morning

Their names were

Hanako Ryu  
Konoe Taoru  
Kiki Scarlet

Those three were the ones that always started bad rumors about Ruby. They even went as far as to pay some boys from the corners of the 3rd year to do bad things to her, but they got shattered when Ruby's Brother interfered.

"Oh great, the 3 waves of Shame in broad daylight you didn't quit School yet? Man you 3 pimple busters are really stubborn"

She laughed and struck her tongue out then, grabbed her Schedule and ran down the Hallway just to bump into Leo Hamasaki

"Kyaa!"

They both fell down, but Leo fell down on his back which caused Ruby to be on top of him she wondered why it didn't hurt and then looked at Leo which she was basically laying on top

"U-uhm! I'm so sorry Leo! It was a total accident! Here let me help you up i swear it was an accident"

She helped him up by grabbing his Shirt, which caused the buttons to rip apart leaving him in his T-shirt showing off the outlines of his six pack  
Which made Ruby blush

"Yeah thanks Ruby .. now i need to get a few new buttons but atleast nothing happened right? Btw what classes are you in? Maybe we have some classes together like last year"

He smiled and patted Ruby's head.

Which made Ruby blush a little

A large amount of fangirls formed around the incident that just happened between Leo and Ruby

"Tch Prophecy Child making trouble again"

"Yeah.. she cant even look where shes going"

"She is supposed to be the Heir ? disgrace"

"Taku is so much better than her.."

Whispers were going around which made tears form in Ruby's eyes Leo noticed this and glared at the girls sending shivers down their spines

"Hey Ruby don't listen to them let's go-"

Ruby stood up pushed through the wall of fan-girls to run up the stairs towards the roof.

"Why does this always happen to me!? I'm so fucking weak why do i cry every time they utter those words..? It hurts so much that they're not wrong in the slightest I never wished to be the heir of my family"

Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she sat down near the rooftop fence not noticing that someone was already sitting in the corner listening in to her

"My Father can only think about the prophecy never once had he shown any love towards me but hatred probably the only thing he loves is disciplining people like he does to me"

"And my Mother? She just watches as the bystander and never once says something against him, on how rough he is towards me. Sometimes I wish my brother was the heir and not me."

She then heard the rooftop bell ring, the first period was about to start. She slaps herself hard on the cheek to calm herself down.


	3. Chapter 3

To the outside of the Museum

Suddenly two cloaked figures appeared in front of the Building

"Are you sure it is in here? We must definitely acquire the spirit stone, before the others do."

"You're right, let me put a seal on the Building so that nobody can enter/exit without Ancient Blood. So we will see if there's any enemies in here that we need to take care of"

The Cloaked Figures revealed them self and they were, Leo Hamasaki and Coco Aydun

"By the blood in my Veins, as the Heir of the Blood Clan though drop of blood shall make thy barrier to prevent anyone With or Without Ancient blood to exit."

Leo bit himself in his Thumb and let Blood drip on the ground, which then expanded into a Huge Barrier around the Museum locking everyone inside.

To Ruby inside the Museum

"Jeez, Museums are really boring they say there's always something historic about these lame things that they'd put up as Attractions but can't seem to feel a thing about them, but welp not that i can do much about it"

Ruby then began to walk towards the Attraction that named the Museum

The last Spirit Stone.

"Wow it looks so magical, the white stone structure with the pink veins flowing through it with a blush of blue.. It's almost like.. It's calling to me.."

Ruby fell into a trance like- stare

At the same time suddenly everything around her Vanished except for the Stone. Suddenly a loud slice noise snapped her out of it.

Leo and Coco sliced through the Barrier that the Stone created as it sensed Ruby's presence, which Allowed them to Enter.

"Huh? Who is that person? An Enemy? Lets hide first and find out who or what they are."

Said Leo towards Coco, who already cloaked herself.

Suddenly the glass case that was around the Spirit Stone, began glowing emitting a magical blue aura around it. When out of nowhere a body emerged from it.

"!!! That's the Spirit Realm Queen?! Was the spirit stone hers?? We need to get it at all costs now." Coco whispered excited

"Wait let's see and find out who that person standing before the Queen is, we still don't know the relationship between one another

"You are...!! I see so the time has come for you to awaken? No.. it doesn't seem like it, don't worry Child i will give you a gift that you'll like."

She suddenly looked directly at the Cloaked Leo and Coco and smirked. Instantly there was a massive burst of Energy flowing from the Queen inside Ruby. a Spirit Clan mark appeared right around her Neck.

"I will see you very soon my dear Daughter, Ruby Kohatsu Crown Princess of the Spirit Clan and the Origin Kingdom"

The Queen said, when suddenly the Spirit Stone slowly began to fall apart and disappear making the Queen go with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby fell unconscious with the disappearance of the Stone and Queen residing inside it, the barrier that the Stone created Vanished with it.

“LEO! Catch her she’s gonna fall! We can’t let anyone witness what just happened here. I'll make a Cloaked Illusion so that it’s like the Stone never disappeared for normal Humans.”

Coco Yelled towards Leo who catches ruby.

“Tch lets get her to an Infirmary first then we can talk about what just happened”  
Leo said Visibly Annoyed.

-> To Unconscious Ruby’s dream

“My Dear Daughter, it has been a while hasn’t it? I’ve Awakened part of your powers that were dormant in your Soul which the Human body couldn’t accept. This will make you go through painful changes to strengthen your body and mind, but fret not with it comes Powers you’ll experience soon enough.”

“And a little gift, some Memories of your true home.. I will see you soon Ruby until then…”  
-> Outside of her Dream in the Infirmary 

“Sigh, a School trip and an Accident why do these things always happen with these Teenagers? But I am glad this girl has some friends that brought her here.

To ease your concern she has only fainted due to stress. There are also signs of a fever, due to the fact that she is very dehydrated and on low blood sugar, I advise you to tell her to drink something sweet and some fruits to balance out the problems.”

The stationary Nurse said.

“Thank god I thought she was hurt or something the moment i saw her fall down on her knees my mind went Blank and i rushed to her rescue. But thank you Nurse! We couldn’t be of more Appreciation.”

Leo and Coco bowed towards the Nurse which made her smile with satisfaction.

After an hour of sleeping Ruby slowly started waking up

“Mmh what happened? We were in the Museum and suddenly everything went black.. I talked to a person and felt an aching pain shoot through my whole body .. I tried to hold on until it became too much.”  
She mumbles out loud.

“Oh? You’re awake! Your friend and teacher have just left about an hour ago, they’ve told me you should go back to the Bus after you’ve regained consciousness. You have a slight fever that was stress induced, so drink a lot of fluids and eat something that contains a bit of Sugar so that you’ll get some strength back.”

The Nurse said towards Ruby who was already moving out of the Bed  
“It's quite alright, i’ll walk towards the Bus and take a good nap there again i still feel quite weird if i may say so.. Thanks for taking care of me mam!” 

Ruby then walked towards the School bus where she got into a Corner with a blanket to rest for awhile..

→ In her Dreams..

“Where am i? What-”

Suddenly she saw a Vision flash before her eyes.

“Spirit.. Queen.. Dear Daughter.. Ruby Hokatsu Crown Princess..”

She saw the memories of what happened

“A gift.. That i’ll like…”

Suddenly there was a stinging pain on the side of her Neck the Pain reaching through every single inch of her body.. When it then changed into a burning heat cracking of bones..

She then saw a Young Girl

Long White Hair with a blush of Red that screamed Elegance and Authority, with pupils in a Dark red color with a White Cross inside, but it gave a sense of nostalgia like she should know exactly who that person is.

Next she saw a Kingdom surrounded by beautiful land. It looked and felt as real as the pain that was coursing through her body at the same moment.

“N-ngh! Who are those people? Why does all of this seem so familiar?! I don’t understand anything anymore!”

She then saw another Vision of a Single person who looked exactly like Leo Hamasaki.

“I love you, you are my Soulmate and we’ll be together for as long as Eternity permits us to be. I swear upon my Soul and Powers that i shall always protect and cherish you. Ruby Hokatsu.


	5. Chapter 5

!!!!!

→ Outside of her Dream

“Has anyone seen Ruby? She should’ve been back from the Nurse office awhile ago, she was quite exhausted while i saw her sleeping in the bed.”  
-  
Leo said towards his Classmates, they just pointed to a Person holed up in a Blanket in the back of the bus.  
-  
“Hey Ruby, wake up we’re almost back at the School if you nap this much you won't be able to sleep late-”  
-  
Leo stopped mid sentence as he brushed the blanket off her hair for a bit, and saw a curled hair that suddenly changed color, from Black to White with a blush of Red  
-  
“!!! that can’t be.. How come she's turning back to her old self???”  
Leo said quiet when he let a finger softly touch her right cheek  
As if it was reflex ruby instantly grabbed his hand  
Where she whispered in a threatening voice  
-  
“Don’t you dare, i will not permit anyone to touch me without my consent do i make myself clear!”  
She slowly opened her eyes, while one eye was Red with a White Cross inside and the other was a Normal Black  
She put a lot of strength into the grip she held on his hand which made Leo flinch abit due to the pain  
-  
“Ngh! No please don’t hurt him! He doesn’t mean any harm even if he has lied to me many times.. Please I beg you..”  
-  
Ruby’s face softened a little bit when she suddenly whispered in a pained voice which made the arm lessen the output of strength she was holding Leo with.  
-  
Ruby then fainted into Leo's arms.  
-  
Leo stared at Ruby and was thinking about what just happened, when fatigue hit him and they fell asleep hugging each other.  
-  
The week has been progressing pretty silently, it was now the time for School to really start.

!! RING RING !!

“Ugh i hate this alarm, i swear i’m gonna kill it eventually. Well let’s shower quickly so i can get some breakfast”  
She took a really quick shower, got dressed and then went downstairs.

“Morning Mother, Morning Father, Onii-chan. What’s for breakfast today?”  
She said politely towards her family 

Her mother went into the kitchen and brought out 4 plates of Eggs Benedict!

“Ohhhh… that looks so good. May I have some before I go to school? I really need my strength today as School starts and it’s gonna be hectic as hell again..”

Her mother then gave her a plate and they all sat down together and began to eat.

“Ruby, I wanted to tell ya that i’m also in your class. But i had to take care of some matter’s that’s why i wasn’t on the Project Week, just that you know and not freak out like last year blaming me for not telling you”  
Taku said towards Ruby

“Oh i thought so Ms Coco was talking about you and i was wondering where you were so no worries i won't hitcha this time but shouldn’t we really get going now? It's almost time Mikel is already waiting outside.”  
“Oh Right, Let's get going i still have to talk with lovely Ms. Coco Oh! I mean A-aydun, but aren’t you excited that you're with Leo in your class again? Little ruby getting together with her Crush into a class jeez i wonder what interesting things will happen from now on”

Taku said and gave his Mother/Father a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the house to avoid a angry Ruby

“Ruby dear, I know times are hard but you need to know that your father and I love and cherish you very deeply. I know that we don’t show it as much as we should but we’re doing this for your own good, you’ll understand when you come of age, now go quick Mikel is waiting and have a nice day in School Ruby.

Asuka gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek and went into the Kitchen  
Ruby then looked to his father and he gave her a Smile


	6. Chapter 6

"A lot changed during the Project Week ever since the incident with Ruby and the others , and due to the "Gift" that the Spirit Queen entrusted her with, memories of Ruby were resurfacing." 

So to avoid suspicion from her Family, and friends she tried to act as Normal as she could so that nobody would question her actions or the drastic changes in her behavior.

“So Nii-chan I heard a little rumor about you and Ms Aydun? care to elaborate what they could mean?”  
Ruby smirked and looked at her older Brother

“Huh?! I- uh what? I don’t know what you’ve heard but none of those rumors have any ground and I mean it! Don’t just go believing stuff that you hear in every corner jeez.”  
He blushed and denied.

“Woahh… you’re actually blushing?! LOL and here i was just joking about rumors but you’re going full into bashfulness damn didn’t think it was this serious”  
Ruby closed in on his face with amusement. 

They then arrived at the School gates and got into Class.  
The teachers then arrived, the first class was Sports

“Good Morning Class, I am Ms Kiki Byoharu  
I am the enlisted Sports teacher for your grade, pleased to make your acquaintance. Now i’ll go over the Attendance list first to check if everyone’s there and or if there’s someone missing.

After checking that everyone was there, the teacher then Summoned everyone towards the School Bus, which drove them to the Exclusive Sports hall for them.

After some dreadful exercises with Ruby&co 

“Ugh Sports first 3 classes in the morning on a freaking Monday? How unfair can god be to us mortals.. I’m so gonna Die from too much exercise please wake me when this dream is over..”

Ruby sighed towards her Brother Taku, overhearing ruby Leo and a new person joined them over into the Corner where they all sat down.

“Hi I’m Kristal Sayuri! nice to meet you guys, I'm a good friend from Leo. Is it okay if I sit down with you?”  
She asked with a beaming smile

“Huh? I don't mind, and i guess my dying sis, over there doesn’t either i bet she probably didn’t even hear you cause that exhaustion is taking over her ears, but hey Leo it’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

Taku gave Leo a serious stare which gave of a killing intent

“Yeah it has been awhile Taku, how’s it going? I see Ruby’s dying because of little exercise as always; it's such an amusing sight for sore eyes in the early hours.”

“Well duh, it was probably exhausting finishing the 500m run as fast as she did even our fastest runner in our class couldn’t match her speed. It was sure weird how she suddenly got so much faster in a few months of school break did she train at all?”  
Kristal asked Taku

“Hmm not that i know of really, she's always been the lazy sister all throughout the school break, always nagging and arguing with our parents or venting out her anger on me. But she kind of changed her behaviour ever since the Museum trip after she got out of the infirmary she-”


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby suddenly embraced Taku from behind tightening her arms around his neck

“Takuuuuuuuu- don’t you know that you shouldn’t talk about people behind their backs?”  
She said in a sweet but chilling voice

Taku looked towards Kristal and Leo with a pleading look to help him  
“Hmmh but why are you guys so noisy anyway don’t we have an hour break now? Can’t i sleep in peace ugh”

Ruby said, while standing up to stretch herself

“So what brings you guys here? Aren’t we still on break-”

Ruby stopped mid sentence when she saw Kristal sitting next to Leo  
When slowly a tear rolled down her right cheek and after a moment on the left as well.  
Memories flashed before Ruby’s eyes  
Where she saw herself and Kristal train together with some sort of scouts, Kristal as her guard who always protects Ruby from any dangerous situations even if it meant to put her life on the line.

But she was more than that, she was her best friend who helped her through bad times. She herself swore an oath to protect Ruby whenever she can until she takes her last breath.  
Ruby snapped out of it when Kristal began to shake her  
“Ruby! Calm down everything is okay look at me! Look at me and calm down nothing is going to happen we’re all here with you.”  
Kristal said to her in a calming tone and hugged her.

She looked at Kristal, with a worried look but Kristal then began to hug her again

“Take it slow, you don’t need to rush. I'm not gonna go away again, believe me you may not remember but i made a promise that i’ll always be there for you.”

Ruby then abruptly grabbed Kristal’s shoulders and shoved her back a little surprising her.

“Wait, did you just say you made a promise to me that I don’t remember? And that you’ll always be there for me?”  
Kristal nods

Ruby then stood up abruptly and dragged Kristal with her into a corner making some distance between the boys and them.

Kristal nods, and then Ruby begins to tell what really happened that day and what is currently happening to her. Hoping that Kristal could help her and guide her into the right path, so that she wont lose herself which Ruby is already struggling with.

"I don't know what's happening to me anymore, ever since the Spirit Queen gave me the so called 'Gift' weird things have been happening to me. Visions of the past where I see myself or other people that I don't know? or perhaps I knew.. and just a moment ago I saw you in one of my visions.. and i-i felt so sad and my heart hurt so much and i have no idea why.. why can't i just remember?!"  
Ruby began to cry a little 

"e-even my hair began to color itself white with a red taint a-and these visions kept getting more and more! I don't know what to do anymore. I just need someone that can help me with this.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters from now on, I'll try to make them a bit bigger ;) since i got a lot of ideas and time to write now.

Suddenly there was a loud cough/clearing throat noise that alerted Ruby & Kristal

It was Taku/Leo standing 

“When were you gonna tell us what you just told Kristal? I told you multiple times, to tell me if something’s wrong Ruby?! depend a bit more on your Brother your own family.

Regardless if Leo is a jerk or not you should tell him as well, since he’s one of your best friends or even more. What matters is that you shouldn't shoulder everything alone.”  
Taku spoke in an angry tone that ruby hasn’t heard 

***BOOM***

Out of nowhere there was a big Explosion, heard and seen not too far from the Sport Hall that the School provided.

A Big wave of flames erupted in the middle of the City and out of nowhere Ruby began shaking. and then she screamed as a Vision of her home being in flames shot before her eyes

“!!! Ruby?? What's wrong, why are you screaming what’s going on?”  
Kristal was on Alert while Leo/Taku rushed to Ruby’s side.

“F-fire in our h-household we need to get there quick!!”  
Ruby suddenly bolted up and began running into the direction of their Household

After they arrived at the Hokatsu household, or what is left of it.

‘The Complete House was in flames, and the Windows collapsed due to the fire surrounding the House making everything more unsafe and unbalanced

Ruby then ran into the burning house towards the living room where she found her parents buried under a pillar preventing ruby from getting to them.

“MOM!!! DAD!!! Are you alright? Wait, I'm coming to you..!!!”

Ruby rushes towards them and tries to lift the Pillar with all her strength, by the time she was out of breath her mother tugged at her jeans.

“R-ruby.. listen to me very careful i-i dont have much time left and it is likely that your father is already… *she swallows* take this earring and search for Kristal Leo and Taku and tell them it's time.. They will know what to do.. Ruby don’t forget that whatever happens I will always love you….” 

She put the earring into Ruby’s hand and then her Eyes slowly began closing until her arm dropped down and she layed on the floor motionless.

“RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?! SAY SOMETHING!!”  
“RUBY!!! HEY TALK TO US!!”  
“RUBY CMON DAMN IT”

Kristal Leo&Taku screamed around the House until they went inside and saw Ruby kneeling down in front of her motionless Parent’s.

“R-ruby? What are you-”

Kristal was about to finish her sentence when she noticed a wooden boulder slowly crack apart and was in the midst of crushing Ruby and her Parent’s remains..  
Fortunately Kristal was able to save Ruby in time, but she couldn't rescue her Parents…  
The Boulder then Smashed down and crushed everything below it, including Ruby’s parents.

“H-hic n-no no no no no!!! MOM!!! DAD!!!”  
Ruby began to shake uncontrollably tear streaming down her face Kristal took Ruby in her arms and carried her outside, Ruby then looked into the palm of her hand once more to look at the earring her Mother gave her before she died. She then lets out a painful cry and passes out.


	9. Chapter 9

Kristal then took Ruby and the others to her House, she laid ruby onto a Bed to let her rest.

“Guys.. you know we cannot hide it any longer we need to tell her now that her “Parents” in this world are gone and we’re the only people she has left and can turn to..”  
Kristal said

“Yeah.. you’re right, maybe we should think about returning to the Kingdom? And just take her with us now that someone knows, that she's here hidden in the Human dimension.”  
Leo Said

“.. I don’t like how this is going at all, who would've known that we were hiding her here? It’s not like we made it obvious, her powers also just recently began growing.”  
Taku said

Leo then scratched his head nervously but Taku noticed it

“Spill it Leo, if you’ve fucked up it’s better to tell us now before something bigger happens.”

Leo lets out a sigh giving up

“Fine, maybe when me and Aydun went to secure the last remnant of a Spirit Stone that got through a dimension rift, someone could have noticed me putting up the barrier. Or the Queen somewhat awakening Ruby, but that’s really the only thing that comes to mind.”

“For fuck sake really LEO!?”  
“Uh guys?”  
“Couldn't you be careful with what you and Aydun were doing? You could have risked it all just for that Spirit Stone.”

“Jeez calm down will you?! Nothing happened, the spirit Queen awakened Ruby with the stone. Everything should be fine. The stone disappeared after its use…”  
“GUYS!!”  
Kristal Yelled.

Both Leo and Taku then looked at Kristal confused  
She then pointed towards Ruby  
“Ngh ha.. ha..”  
She was suddenly breathing heavily, clutching her chest tossing and turning on the bed getting louder and louder.

“ARGHHH hnngh huu”  
The group could then hear her moan in pain as her bones began cracking and expanding, she was now around Leo's height.

“Ngh hnn huff”  
Her hair then grew a little longer so that it was centered around her middle back. It then started to lose its color turning White with a silver hue.”

“Uhm guys, you see what’s happening to her right?, if i remember correctly she said something about a gift that the Queen gave her..”

“Uhu”

“I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking, because if you are we need to get her out of here quickly.”

What was actually happening was that Ruby now completely utilized the gift of the Queen, which was to advance her body how it would’ve grown in the Spirit World.

After an hour Ruby’s transformation stopped and worried looks we’re shared between Leo,Kristal,Taku.

“ugh why does everything hurt so much? I feel like I just got run over by a truck.. And why are you guys looking at me like that? Do I look weird?”

She then looked into the mirror that was standing beside the bed.  
Shocked.  
She was now around 1.75 cm tall with white hair which had a silver glimmer, her eyes now Pink with a black cross inside.  
“Wow.. can anyone explain? I mean I told you guys, about my visions and how I looked like in them, what made me look like this now.”  
She asked

“I can't really tell for sure but i think, it's due to the fact that you didn’t fully awaken your true Blood, but it shows indications that you’re in the process.”

Kristal said.

“Okay but why do i still not rememb- KUGH!?”  
She suddenly choked and everyone stood up quickly

“A-ack s-something is screaming in my head!! I-its getting louder, make it stop!!! W-whatever it is it’s screaming for help.. It sounds so Sad and desperate..”

She suddenly had tears running down her face  
Leo then put his hand on her forehead and concentrated on listening in on the noise in Ruby’s head.

“Wow.. guys i think we need to get back to the Kingdom earlier than expected.. The Angels are in need of our help, the Demon Lord yami has breached into the Spirit World and is trying to corrupt it. The Angel is holding his forces back as hard as he can before they intervene and if they do it's going to be literal hell.”  
Leo said

“Wait angels? Demon lord? Can someone explain what’s going on? And how are we even gonna get to that “Kingdom” as far as i know there's nothing that looks like what i saw anywhere here”

Said confused but innocent  
Taku then flicks her forehead softly

“Dummy we’re gonna open a portal to the Space Corridor that’s basically a place where many dimensions are connected but only those of Royal blood can open and control that space.”

He then packed a bag with Ruby’s needed things that she felt comfortable with, after he’s done packing he walked towards the door and grabbed the door Knob.

The Door then turned white, making Ruby’s face look funnier with the confused look reaching higher peaks

“Well then guys, grab the things you need and let's go. It's going to be a tough ride especially for Ruby since she's not used to the atmosphere.”


	10. Chapter 10

They then went through the Door and Ruby was faced with a white Corridor full of doors.

“Wha- this is so surreal how is this even possible? Like you can't expect me to possibly get used to this-”

Ruby turned around but saw nobody

“Guys?! Taku???? Leo??? Where are you! Stop playing tricks on me I saw you behind me just a second ago-”  
She then turned around once more 

“Who are you? I’ve never seen you here nhh and you smell so Human? Mhhh but there's something different mingled within your blood that is still sleeping. Something sacred that will forever change your life and those your fate is entangled with.

But for now, come to me. I'll show you the Basics about this world you’ll be living in, it sure will be fun to learn about the true you.”

Ruby blinked once, and after she opened her eyes she was no longer standing in a White Corridor but in a rather modern office where a person sat in the chair.

“Welcome to the Space Corridor, my sweet Ruby. I hope your arrival wasn’t, as trivial as it seems you’re holding up pretty well for your first time in a Spiritual Atmosphere.”

The chair slowly turned around revealing a Woman who looked in her twenties?

“Don’t be fooled by my appearance, sweety I am older than I look but Introduction’s first I am Emilia Space but most people refer to me as the Goddess of Time and Space.” 

Ruby quickly bowed down in front of the so-called Goddess

“Oh no please don’t do that just sit down, would you like some Coffee or some Strawberry Milk? Just say so and you’ll get it. We’ll be taking our time talking about a few things before I'll let you go to your family”  
She said smiling.

Ruby sat down

“So then, what are those Basic things I need to know? To be quite frank I'm glad that this situation occurred because I am still pretty clueless about everything that’s been happening so far.”  
She asked with concern in her voice.

“No need to be concerned, don't worry I will fill all your questions that should be answered at this point. But first, let's go back 17 years ago at the moment of your birth.”  
It was an eventful day in the Spirit Kingdom, the Queen Asuka Hokatsu gave birth to a healthy young Princess. She was the most beautiful thing that has graced the World of Gaia

The years went by and Ruby slowly grew up into a fine baby princess, it was peaceful but everyone knew that peace was never forever.

What nobody knew was that Ruby carries a Sacred power given by Gaia that has yet to be revealed, but this power interferes with the Negative Dimension slowly shutting out the Demon Lord Yami.

The Queen noticed the growing power within Ruby rather quickly, she decided to keep her safe from harm. She took a part of her soul and placed it within the Human world.

That part of her Soul then formed the artificial family that Ruby should be safe with, and to make it even safer she then sent her Brother Taku with her so that she would have no trouble growing up.

She then prepared the Kingdom for what’s to come, the four Spirit Kings formed an Alliance to stand tall for the Kingdom, their names were.

Jäger The Water Spirit Queen  
Sylvi The Wind Spirit Queen  
Arak The Earth Spirit King  
Yojimbo The Fire Spirit King

Building up an Elemental Barrier was an easy task for the four Elementals, but that wasn’t why they were concerned it was Demon Lord Yami’s silence that they were concerned about.

Yes he was waiting for something to arrive or someone who could satisfy his need of Knowledge on getting back to his own Kingdom, and he sure was doing whatever he could in his name to spread  
Darkness and Death everywhere he ventured within the Spirit Kingdom. Queen Asuka knew that when the time had come, Ruby would Awaken her spiritual powers, and come back to the Spirit Kingdom claiming who she truly is. 

Ruby was bombarded with an amount of Information that she still had to somewhat comprehend, but with how things aligned with what Kristal and her Visions had given her, this made a lot of sense.

“Well! Now that was a show, wasn’t it? At Least now you know the past! Let’s talk about the present now shall we?”

“Spiritual Energy is vital to every living thing in this World, it can be cultivated and increased with training this process can take days months years its really dependant on the person.”

“You can think of Spiritual Energy as a power that comes from the Heart, this energy will be transported out of your heart through your red blood cells towards your Meridians”

“The Energy that then flowed to those areas has to be concentrated and formed into something we call Spirit Magic, if not it forms into pure Spirit Energy and that is dangerous as it is chaotic and hard to control. One single mistake can end up shortening your lifespan tremendously, that is why children take on lessons in this World early on to control that.”

“While some people can control Spirit Energy from birth and it follows their will and wishes you can also get cursed by it, which is what we call the Spirit Curse.

This means that your Affinity with Spirit Energy is so high that your body can’t handle it. So that whenever it is used your heart feels as if it gets crushed by a fist, this can be regulated with Medicine as this has been researched long ago.”

“You on the other hand are a Special condition, you cannot forcibly be restricted on the use of Spirit Energy, it's as if it wants to cling to your very soul waiting to be commanded.

But you also have another Condition, which I am sadly not permitted to talk about even I Goddess of Time and Space have to abide by some rules set by Gaia.” 

“Now then we’ve talked about quite a lot, time flew as I would say but that is incorrect, because in the Space Corrido time flows 10 times slower than in the actual Dimensions, so a whole day would be an hour outside

Since we only just grasped a glimpse of what I wanted to truthfully tell you I'll give you a present which you can contact me within your subconsciousness until then farewell Ruby.”

Emilia then gave Ruby an earring which looked like a feather with a golden crystal on its ends. After Ruby put it on she suddenly fell through the floor

“Wait- HUH!? Holy fuck IM FALLING!!!”  
Ruby let out a scream as she was falling from the Blue tainted Red Sky

“TAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CATCH MEEEEEEE!!!”  
She screamed slowly falling closer to the ground

“R-Ruby?! How are you-”  
Taku spread his arms so that he could try to catch her but he failed miserably.

OOMF

“Ugh, did she have to drop me out like that?! Screw you, Emelia! you could’ve at least let me out in a normal way but no-”  
She vented 

“Ruby, could you get off me now? I don’t wanna say you're heavy but it's getting uncomfortable how you’re sitting on my stomach”  
Taku huffed  
meanwhile, Krystal and Leo were laughing their asses off, at the sight before their eyes

“Oh Taku I'm sorry here let me help you up, and excuse you I'm not fat I weigh as much as a light feather hmph”  
Ruby helped Taku up

\---

“So can you tell us what happened? You suddenly disappeared after we entered the corridor. I got scared for a second that you got swallowed by a Space rift.”

Her brother asked

Ruby then explained the whole scenario with Emilia Space.  
By the time she finished the sun was beginning to set.

“Wow time flies by, let's try to move a bit and put up a resting place so that we have a place to sleep. We should arrive at the castle gates around noon”

Kristal said towards the group and then began putting up a barrier so that they wouldn’t get noticed.

After they were done setting up a little camp

“You know guys, after seeing this beautiful scene in this foreign world, that I am supposed to have grown up in. It makes me feel like I finally found a reason to move onto the right path”

“Before it was all about me becoming an Heir of a so-called noble family which was restricting me wherever I went so that even breathing felt like I had a vice around my neck.”

“But after finding out that I am some lost princess from a magic world with a lot of expectations, it makes me miss my foster parents a lot.”  
She began to cry silently

“I know I have to become stronger and move on. I know they were not real, but what was real were the moments and memories that we created together. No matter how painful the strictness or the harsh words were, I will cherish those memories in my heart even though I’ll miss them.”

“But now I have to face an even bigger wall and that is my actual family, sure I know Taku as the lovely and dorky brother he is since I can think but I know absolutely nothing about my real Mother or Father”

“Will they like me? A Daughter who grew up in a different environment, educated with different standards and social classes, and probably not up to date with what happens here at all?”

“It makes me feel scared, that I’m thinking about this and I don’t know how I can cope with this”

She cries a bit harder, now even hiding her face behind her hands 

“Ruby I may not have the answer you’re looking for, but trust me when I say that you don’t have to feel scared. You’ve been doing so well, and as long as you’re feeling comfortable and strong you can overcome your fears.”

Kristal said hugging Ruby tightly

“You may not know, but your foster mother was and is still a part of your real mother. She severed a part of her soul so that you grow up with at least a strand of her soul, remember that your mother loves you very dearly even if she doesn’t show it.  
Taku said while joining the hug

“Ruby you must always remember, that in times where you feel distressed, scared, or angry you still have us by your side and that will never change.”  
Leo then kneeled in front of Ruby and gave her forehead a kiss  
After they ate something at the campfire, they then began to rest for the night.  
Ruby, who couldn’t sleep, was looking at the earring and thought about what Emilia told her.

“She said I could contact her in my dreams huh... Do I even want to though?”  
She sighs and closes her eyes.


End file.
